This invention generally relates to a method of fabricating an axle housing assembly, and specifically to a method of fabricating an axle housing assembly having a lower housing defining a bowl portion enclosing a differential gear assembly.
Conventional axle housings are fabricated utilizing various processes including casting, forging and stamping. Stamping processes have several advantages over other known processes such as cost efficiencies, strength and adaptability to various desired configurations. Conventional fabrication processes for stamped axle housings begin with a specially sized and shaped blank of steel. The blank size and shape corresponds with progressive stamping dies that shape and form the blank into a completed section of the housing.
Typically, axle housings fabricated from a stamping process include first and second housing halves fabricated separately and joined by welding. The first and second housing halves form leg sections extending from a differential mounting section. Axle shafts are supported within each leg section and are connected to a differential gear assembly mounted within the mounting section. The mounting section is formed by the joined first and second housing halves to form upper and lower halves of a substantially circular opening. The differential gear assembly is mounted to the housing assembly such that a gear extends into the opening to engage the axle shafts.
The gear is of a larger diameter than is capable of being completely enclosed within the two joined housing halves. A cover attached to the housing at the mounting section covers the portion of the gear extending from the axle housing. The cover is a separate piece attached to the housing assembly. As appreciated, additional parts contribute to additional cost, and require additional assembly steps. Further, the joint between the cover and the axle housing creates an additional potential leak path for lubricant contained within the axle housing.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop an axle housing assembly and method of fabricating an axle housing that, reduces the costs and the number of assembly operations.